Autumn Leaves
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: When another boy can offer Angelina all the riches in the wold, what will Fred do to keep her heart his? Contains Fluff. One-shot.


**Autumn Leaves**

**A/N: **Right, this is my first Harry Potter story. I've written other stories for different fandoms on this site, and I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter stories lately. Just finished the last book, which was epic. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think along with any ways of improvement!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or its characters—they belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm writing this as a hobby.

One-shot

Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

The autumn leaves fell softly upon Hogwarts's grounds, and the fresh, calming breeze filled everyone's souls with light happiness and joy.

Angelina, Fred and Draco, however, were a different story.

The two Gryffindor's stood facing Draco Malfoy, their day ruined by Draco's unannounced attack.

"I can offer you so much _more_, Angelina Johnson." Draco drawled, his voice calm and compelling. He is relaxed. He doesn't care that this is tearing Fred apart.

"I'm a pureblood, Angelina. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy—anything you want, name it—I can give it to you." He said, piercing Angelina straight in the eye with his grey eyes. He was just so confident that she would bend at his finger like all the other Slytherin girls.

"But what if what I want is not endless gold?" Angelina retorted. She would not abandon hope on Fred just yet. She really liked him still. He had personality traits far better than Draco could ever dream of having. And being in his presence made her feel like life was a joy ride!

She had liked Fred since their third year. He didn't seem to realise that though. Angelina looked up at him, slightly afraid of what he was going to do to Draco next. Maybe she had been wrong—maybe he really did like her too. He just hadn't shown it yet...

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Fred growled as he glared at Draco mirthlessly. The hand around his wand trembled.

"Weasley, I've come far from fearing a Blood Traitor. Why should I take orders from _you_?" Malfoy spat, with his usual coldness coming back. Only did it vanquish when he looked at Angelina again. His features softened.

"You know where to find me—come, when you realise that you're wasting your time with a Weasley... the sooner, the better." Malfoy said, and he left them promptly.

Angelina turned to look at Fred, but he refused to look back at her.

"Look Fred, you know I would never consider being an acquaintance to Draco! I can't stand him!" She reassured him, but the Weasley twin wasn't listening. He muttered something that sounded like "Sorry,", and left.

Angelina sighed as she walked distractedly to the Griffindor Common Room. She saw Ron sitting hunched over some work, and decided to see if she could assist him—his expression was somewhere between frustration and being on the verge of insanity.

"Hey, Ron," She said, smiling. When he saw her he let out a long, tired breath and smiled back weakly.

"Hello, Angelina," He said, his voice drained as if he had already given up all hope on getting through his essay without missing hours of sleep. "If this is about Quiddit—"

"No, no, no. I'm here to help. You look like you need it. How come Hermione's not here?"

Ron paled. "H-Hermione? Oh, right. We had a fight. She's avoiding me. Been at it all week." Ron muttered, lowering his eyes.

Angelina felt a bit of sympathy for him. He had enough trouble to deal with as it was. So pushing aside her reluctance, she spoke.

"How about you go and find her and try to sort something out? I'll do the rest of this homework essay for you... sound good?"

Ron's face immediately brightened. He nodded vigorously. "Thanks a lot, Angelina, thanks, I owe you one!" Ron gathered up his things with purposeful movements and left.

Angelina spent a full hour, first going over all the many mistakes that Ron had already made in his essay, before finishing off the rest. She dropped it back down on the table after that dull hour had come to an end, and let out a long breath, her mind straying to what had happened earlier.

She didn't like Draco, but what if she did accept his offer, and waited to see what Fred would do about? Would he become jealous and try to—

What was she thinking? Angelina huffed at herself angrily—how could she ever think of betraying her friend? They had known each other since they were first years!

"Angelina." Someone said.

She jumped back and swerved around, fumbling in her pocket for her wand. Then she saw who it was and relaxed.

"Fred. You scared me... not funny," She said. But something was wrong. He was different. She could tell. His usual bright, teasing eyes were downcast, and dead.

"What's the m—" Angelina began, but she was cut off. Fred had suddenly walked towards her. He shook with rage as he hissed, "I can't stand it. Draco, a _Malfoy_, interested in _you_—Angelina?"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't look up into his fierce eyes at all. She bit her lip nervously.

"I know right?" Angelina tried, but Fred acted like he hadn't heard.

"I'm going to kill that git, that's _it_. I don't care if mum wants to give me a besetting punishment afterwards... it'd be worth it."

Angelina couldn't help it. She laughed. "Fred..."

He suddenly looked intently into her eyes and she trailed off. "And you..." Fred said. They were so close.

"Angelina," He continued. His voice was different. It was like he was talking to a... lover.

The only thing that Angelina remembered, was the long silence which was filled by the soft cackling of the Common Room fire... and then they were kissing.

Fred's hands had found her waist, and he held onto her as if she would leave him if he didn't. The way his lips moved passionately against hers made her whole body tingle. Angelina found herself running a hand through his flaming hair; she could feel his hands roving over every inch of her body that he could reach.

She let out a moan.

Fred's kisses became even more heated. His tongue had found its way into her mouth, and Angelina could only hold onto him now to stay upright... but, wait? What?

Was that his _hand_ trying to go up her shirt?

"Fred..." Angelina murmured, hoping that her voice saying his name would slow him down. He listened. She could feel him loosening.

"What's up, Angie?" He muttered, his voice distant.

"Get your little perverted hand down, fast!" She hissed angrily, withdrawing from his hold. She took a step back and drew out a breath.

"Have some decency..." She muttered quietly, ignoring Fred's sheepish grin.

He stared at her. She couldn't help but turn red and stared back at him in confusion.

"W... What?" She stuttered.

"Angelina... I think I'm in love with you," He said, "I wish I could give you everything that Malfoy said he would give to you, but—"

"Fred, I don't care about money! I'm in love with you too. All that I want is the normal you, the normal Fredrick Weasley..." She whispered.

He smiled at her and he leaned forward.


End file.
